OC One-Shots Drabble
by AnimeEmma
Summary: This is basically my first story using other people's OC's so I hope you like! PLEASE SEND OC'S BY PM PLEASE. I will not accept ones that are in the review section. Oh and none will be written with swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first story using other people's OC's. Send me what you got.**

This is what you have to fill out. I WANT IT BY PM! ANY IN REVIEW BOX WILL NOT BE COUNTED!

Name:

Age:

Crush (sorry, Tsubasa is MINE):

Appearance:

Personality:

Bey:

Relatives:

Any other information:

**And a short story so like other, I do not get suspended**

"Hey Emma, wanna hang, Yu's at Kenta's so we're all free tonight?"

"Sure thing, Tsubasa. I need a break from these two idiots." I replied refering to my dad Ryo Hagane who was running around shouting 'I AM THE IMMORTAL PHEONIX!' in his old Pheonix costume and my idiot, hamburger loving and number on blader in the world brother, Gingka who was eating a plateful of hamburgers with Benkei, which is quite discusting to me personally because they had all this food on their faces, and all over them, and that is gross.

"Great!"

"DAD, I'M GOING OUT WITH TSUBASA!" I yelled to him.

"Fine, be back by-"

"Dad, I'm older now. I might spend the night there."

"Fine, go off you lovebirds."

"Thanks daddy! Bye!"

"Bye Em."

"BYE GINGKA! BYE BENKEI!"

**So yeah! ENJOY!**


	2. NinelXDashan

**I got an OC! I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade! I don't even own Ninel! Lavendar Rose of Faith is who Ninel belongs to! I don't own the songs used, either!**

**NinelXDashan**

Ninel was standing in her room of her's, she was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder top with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle, a pair of black skinny jeans on with a silver chain hanging from it and she wears a pair of black knee length leather high heel boots on and a pair of dark blue snowflake earrings and a pair of black fingerless gloves on and she had forgotten that Dashaan had been over as well.

She really felt like practicing for her dance routine, so she grabbed her iPod and hit the play button for the song and began dancing to "Hurricane Venus" by BoA. But what she didn't know, was that her amazing boyfriend Dashan Wang was watching in the doorway of their room, listening to her angelic voice.

"_Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus_

Nal jageukhamyeon bandeusi neoreul jibeosamkyeo  
Keun pokpung chideut morachimyeon neon sum mot swieo swil sae eobsi  
(Woo uh) neoreul jabakkeuneun namanui bimil  
Electronic Manic Supersonic Bionic Energy

Buranhan soyongdori geu aneseo taeeona  
Garyeotdeon beire gangnyeolhan jeonyuri ireo neol hyanghae  
(Woo uh Woo uh) Electronic Manic Supersonic Bionic Energy

Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Seureureuk seureureuk deopchimyeo seureureuk seureureuk ne momeul kkaewo ewo  
Hurri Hurri Hurricane Ve Ve Venus

Nae nuneun anjeonjidae neol gidarineun got  
Ginjangeun jamsi meomchwo tto dareun nareul mannabwa  
(Woo uh) Heona H?wiheomhae bakkateun ontong  
Electronic Manic Supersonic Bionic Energy

Buranhan soyongdori geu aneseo taeeona  
Sanaun haeire sumgyeodun nae nune swieo. nan neoui  
(Woo uh Woo uh) Electronic Manic Supersonic Bionic Energy.

Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Seureureuk seureureuk deopchimyeo seureureuk seureureuk ne momeul kkaewo ewo  
Hurri Hurri Hurricane Ve Ve Venus

Oh oh oh eh Oh oh oh eh Oh oh oh eh  
Oh oh oh eh Oh oh oh eh Oh oh oh eh  
In my area eodido mot beoseona naegeseoeoeo  
In my area eodido mot beoseona naegeseoeoeo  
Electronic Manic Supersonic Bionic Energy

Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Seureureuk seureureuk deopchimyeo seureureuk seureureuk ne momeul kkaewo ewo  
Hurri Hurri Hurricane Ve Ve Venus

Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus  
Seureureuk seureureuk deopchimyeo seureureuk seureureuk ne momeul kkaewo ewo  
Hurri Hurri Hurricane Ve Ve Venus"

All she heard after that was clapping, "Amazing, Ninel!" Dashan simply smiled while hugging her and moving her straight, ebony hair out of her face, looking into her goldenrod coloured eyes.

"Wow, um. Thanks Dashan, but I don't think I'm THAT good."

"What are you saying, you are really good. You look beautiful and elegant as you danced. I loved that." Ninel blushed as what the Beylin Temple blader's compliment.

"W-well, thanks Dashan. I could teach you the steps to it, if you like."

"Yeah, I'd love that."

"Sure, all you do is..." she says guiding Dashan to all the steps.

**After she went through all the steps**

"Wow, that's really easy." Dashan said amazed by Ninel.

"Yup, I have a slow song that we can dance to."

"That would be very lovely Ninel."

"Sure, I'll put it on "Only One" by BoA."

They began slow dancing and Dashan had put his hand on Ninel's hourglass bldy and began.

_Meoreojyeoman ganeun geudae you're the only one  
Naega saranghaetdeon geonmankeum you're the only one  
Apeugo apeujiman babo katjiman goodbye  
Tashi neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one  
Only one_  
_  
Eosaekhage majuanja sasohan yaegiro anbureul mudko  
Kakkeum daehwahka kkeunhgineun sunkaneneun chagaun jeongjeok uril eolke  
Mandeureo (mandeureo)_

Chigeum I jarieseo urineun nami dwehketji  
Eoneu nugunganeun nunmul heullimyeo namketjiman  
Sangcheojuji anheuryeogo jakku aereul sseogamyeonseo  
Nunchi boneun ni moseub shirheo so I'll let you go

Naesarang ijeneun annyeong you're the only one (you're the only one)  
Ibyeorhaneun isunkanedo you're the only one  
Apeugo apeujiman pabo katjiman go-od bye  
Tashi neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one  
Only one

You're the only one, only one

Kabjakseureon naye ma-re  
Waehnji moreuge neon anshimhandeuthae  
Eodiseobuteo urin ireohke jalmotdwehn geolkka  
Orae jeonbuteo, dareun gonman, gidaehan geon aninji

Neomu dareun shijakkwah kkeutye geu nal-karoumi  
Nae shimjangeul chireuneun apeumeun waeh ttokgateunji  
Beokchan gaseumi han sunkane kong-heoha-ge muneojyeoseo  
Ireon nae moseub eotteohke ireoseolkka

Naesarang ijeneun annyeong you're the only one (only one)  
Ibyeorhaneun isunkanedo you're the only one  
Apeugo apeujiman pabo katjiman good bye (good bye)  
Tashi neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one (you're the only one)

Nae meorisso-geun eonjecheum neoreul ji-ul-kka (I will let you go)  
Haru iteul hantal, meol-ke-neun ama myeoch nyeon-cheum (my baby can't  
Forget)

Keurigo eonjenka neoye giyeok so-ge-neun  
Naran sarameun teo isang salji anhketji jiugetji  
Only one only one  
You're the only one, only one  


After the song was finished, Dashan had something to say that Ninel would never forget.

"I have something to say, Ninel."

"What is it, Dashan? You know you can tell me anything." Ninel replied looking into his emerald Green eyes, feeling mesmorized by them, knowing what he might say to her.

"I like you more than a friend, Ninel."

"Hold on, so you are telling me that you like like me as in love?!"

"Yes. Will you do the honor of being mine, Dashan Wang's girlfriend?" he asked her like a very true gentleman which he is.

"Yes, yes, yes. I've been waiting for you to ask me that! Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Dashan!" he hugged the Zurafa blader and grabbed his face, yanked it towards hers, and pressed her lips agains't his feeling a static connection between the two.

"This ended really well." both blader though in their minds, being happy in one another's presence.

**Well, there is my first chapter! Thanks to Lavendar Rose of Faith who sent my her OC, Ninel! Keep sending in OC's!**


	3. ErinXMasemune

**Next is Erin who belongs to CutieAngel999! I don't own anything but me right now. Not even the main song used in this!**

**ErinXMasemune: Erin's POV**

I walked into Dungeon Gym, wearing a pink t-shirt with a white heart on the middle. To go with that, I wore a denim blue mini jacket. I also wore a mini black skirt and white boots that barely touch my knees where I train with my best friends Masemune Kadoya, Zeo Abyss, King a legendary blader of Mars, and a faithful friend Toby.

"Morning, Coach." I greeted my amazing Coach with happiness because Today was the day I confessed my love to Masemune Kadoya who is one of Japan's best bladers and even now, he's one of America's best bladers with Zeo, King and Toby.

"Good morning Erin. You all ready for today's big battle between you and Masemune?" he asked with that awesome accent of his.

"Ready as ever! I'm so pumped for this!" I replied, letting my black, silky, straight hair into a ponytailthat reached to my shoulders.

"Good luck, Erin!" Zeo cheered me on.

"You can do it you two!" Toby also cheered me, but also Masemune.

"You can beat this girl, Masemune!" King was cheering just Masemune, but I didn't really care too much about it.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Let it Rip!"

"Go Striker!"

"Not on my watch! Storm Aries!"

"Striker! Flash of Lightning!"

"Shoot, Aries! Super Eternal Defence!" this was one of Erin's strong defence styles that was pretty strong considering her bey was an defence style just like her half-brother, Hyoma.

Striker had been flown back, but didn't get a stadium out.

"Striker! Barrage mode!" Striker switched it blades and began to spin with more power.

"Nice move, Masemune, but Aries!"

"Striker!"

"Aries!"

"I don't like where this is going..." Coach said under his breathe, "Okay, this was a bad idea. Erin! Masemune!"

"Fine. Striker!"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Well, what should we do now?"

"I don't know, wanna come to my house and we could play video games and you could sleep over." I replied, knowing this might be another bad idea, but whatever, I'm used to this stuff, though.

"Sure, why not!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" I yelled, as Masemune was dragging me, but I could careless about my brown boots because they are just UGG's.

We were running to my house, not caring on how people wee staring at us like we were maniacs, but I heard some of them say "Kids" and "Young love indeed that is.

"When are we going to get there?" complained Masemune.

"God, Masemune. Quit complaining 'cause you're getting on my nerves. God, howdoes Zeo and Toby do it?"

"Do what?" Masemune asked, confused on what I said.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when we get to my place, okay?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Okay, really Masemune. Stop complaining. Gosh, I feel like Tsubasa or Madoka."

**At my house**

"Hey mom, Masemune's sleeping over!"

"Alright you too, don't make alot of noise!"

"Okay mom! Let's go upstarirs, Masemune. I got a new game I want to show you anew game I got for my birthday!"

"Alright, let's go!"

When we got to my room, we grabbed our N64 (Nintendo 64 if ya didn't know) and I got my new game that I got because I was waiting for this game because I lost it when I was little and I didn't find it anywhere else at that time.

"Legend of Zelda: Orciana of Time! Cool!" Masemune yelled.

"Yup. I wanted to show you it so badly." she replied calmly.

**No one's POV**

After some time of playing it, Erin noticed that Masemune was falling asleep so she nudged him awake.

"What?"

"You're falling asleep, Masemoomoo." Now, he didn't care that Erin calls her that now because you know, he's gotten used to that.

"O-Okay."

"I got something that I want to tell you, Masemune."

"What is it, Erin. You know that you can tell my anything because we're really close, remember?" Masemune replied calmly and awake.

"Well, I-l-l-like you, Masemune Kadoya."

Masemune was speechless.

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE YOU TOO, ERIN BALBAO!" Masemune replied, hugging Erin's somewhat hourglass figure body.

"Well, this is for good luck with us." Erin kissed Masemuneon the lips.

Masemune and Erin both were blushing like crazy.

"Wanna slow dance?" Masemune broke the silence that was happening between the two bladers as Erin grabbed her phone, not saying a word to Masemune, and put it on "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin.

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away 

"Wow, that was amazing, Erin." Masemune said, in awe.

"I know it was, Masemune. Wanna cuddle?"

"You know I do!" the Striker couple started to hug and kiss for about a couple of minutes, then stopped because they needed to breathe.

"Wanna watch something, your choice!"

"Okay, how about Toy Story marathon." Erin replied, still keeping her cool.

"Okay. After, we'll call it night."

"Fine with me, Masemune."

**There is Chapter 3! Thanks to CutieAngel999 for letting me use Erin! Keep sending those OC's to me!**


	4. SkyXChris

**Here I go! I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**SkyXChris**

Sky was walking home from school, when she saw Chris, her crush. They both have known each other for some time now.

"Hey Chris."

"Oh, hey Sky."

"You wanna hang? I'm finally free from work for the day?" Sky asked with confindence.

"Sure, I'd love to, and to get away from annoying people I live with." Chris, replied.

"Great!" I replied calmly.

**Sky's POV:**

We decided that my house was best because he wanted to get away from Kyoya and King, who were quite annoying, and I knew them so well, that they ARE annoying. Well, just King is annoying.

"Why do you think Kyoya and King are annoying to you? Because honestly to me, only King is really annoying."

"Well, King by far is really annoying, because he is a self proclaiming number one blader. He's now even as strong as me! You get what I mean, Sky because King just won't shut his stupid, big blabbermouth about being a stronger blader, than I am! And to say about Kyoya, he just thinks that he can beat almost everybody INCLUDING Gingka. I mean really?! Kyoya is a person who is a big and complete SHOWOFF, and he can't even beat Gingka himself, he has been trying to beat Gingka for almost four fricking years now, I can't believe Kyoya and King! I can't believe that they are even Legendary Bladers! Ugh!" Chris went on about how much he hates Kyoya and King.

"Chris, you shouldn't be complaining about them, because they are understanding people and they don't complain about you. Then why should you? I mean really, Chris. Yeah they are really really annoying to you but remember that they have always had your back, even when you didn't know it." I replied, smily calmly at the Orion blader.

"You're right, Sky. I'm sorry, it's just I just don't like them."

"I know, Chris. Let's just get to my house before I get in trouble for being home late for dinner." I replied.

"Okay." Chris replied, laughing lightly.

**At Sky's house: Chris' POV**

We got to Sky's front doors, and instead of getting her key out, I noticed she had just opened the door. Her parent were at work, though, so I must be fine.

"Sky. Shouldn't your parents lock the door?" I asked.

"Nah, they have a moniter at work, so they can see wheather or not, it was me or not." Sky replied.

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering an-"

"You know, wanna get some snacks?"

"S-sure, I guess." I replied, feeling I was hungry.

"Okay let's go get some food, then let's go to my room, okay."

"Yeah." I replied, rolling my eyes at her sillyness. Oh Sky

**Sky's room: Sky's POV**

"So, this is my room, Chris. Ya like it?"

"Yeah. Pretty nice for a girl." Chris said.

So I gave him a slap. Hard. In. The. Face.

"Meh. It's cool and all."

"Yes. Yes it is, Sky. It looks beautiful."

"Well, thanks Chris. Wanna play truth or dare?"

"We need more people than the two of us, Sky."

"We can invite Emma, Tsubasa, Yu, Gingka and Madoka over to play with us."

"Fine. I'll call Madoka, you call Emma."

"Fine, Chris."

**Half of an hour later...**

"And we are here because..." Emma said, feeling pissed that her and her boyfriend had to end their date early and 'play' Truth or Dare with her brother, her boyfriend, her friend who is liker her brother, a friend who is a legendary blader and his 'friend'.

"Because we have no other people to play truth or dare. And we were really bored, so, yeah." Sky replied as her long black hair with red and silver streaks flipped around.

"I don't really want to play this." Tsubasa admitted.

"You know how much I HATE this game!" Madoka said.

"Yeah, me too." Gingka replied.

"This will be fun!" Yu said.

"Oh my gosh." Chris said, unenthusiastic.

**After about ten or so minutes of playing**

After about ten or so minutes of playing, it came to Chris' turned to be either dared or tell a truth when asked.

"Truth or dare, Chris?" Madoka asked the legendary blader of Winter.

"Hmmm" he though until, "dare." he said, smiling and having tons of fun with his friends.

"I dare you to admit your feeling to your crush. And even if they are in the room." Madoka told Chris, in which Chris wasn't very happy, but he had to do it.

"Fine. Sky, I L-Like you." Chris admitted it.

"Really, Chris?!" Sky asked.

"Yeah, maybe even more than like, really."

"Oh. My. Gosh. I LOVE YOU TOO CHRIS!" Sky replied and hugged Chris.

"Ha, get out of here, guys." Chris said, smiling.

"FINALLY!" the rest of them yelled as they left the house, happy as ever.

"Well, now that they're gone. What should we do?" Sky asked, breaking their silence.

"Wanna snuggle and watch some movies?" Chris replied, being cheesy.

"O-okay. I'd love that, Chris." Sky said, feeling happy.

"Well, let's go!"

**Oh god, at the end there, Chris sounded soooo OOC. Well, I finally decided to finish this chapter. I'm going back to school in about 2 weeks so.**

**WAAAHHHH. I'll be fine. REVEIW HOW WELL I DID!**


End file.
